Galletas
by dolly giirl
Summary: las galletas son tan dulces pero no se comparan con el sabor de tus labios


Etoo….bueno…es mi primer one-short de vocaloid y pues decidí hacerlo de MikuxLen por que…amo esa pareja y me parece lindo, espero que les guste…no creo ser tan buena pero bueno disfrútenlo.

* * *

**Galletas.**

General pov.

Era un linda tarde, no era tan calmada, se oían los gritos de los niños y niñas felices, algunos chillidos de los bebes, el viento azotaba fuertemente en todos lados, un grupo de niños jugaban a las escondidillas.

-No, ya déjame Rin-decía un pequeño niño rubio, mientras trataba de zafarse del brazo de su hermana mayor que le rogaba por un poco del chocolate que el comía.

-Len, por favor no seas envidioso solo una mordidita, prometo no comer demasiado-le rogaba la pequeña de 5 años de edad mientras en su cara aparecía un puchero.

-¡NO!-dijo decidido el niño y jalo fuertemente su ropa para liberarla del brazo de se hermana, esta al verlo tan decidido desistió.

-Envidioso, por ser así no dejare que juegues con nosotras ya que YO soy la hermana mayor-dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta pero algo sujeto sus tobillos, miro hacia abajo y vio al pequeño Len con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Rin, déjame jugar por favor por favor, prometo comprarte un chocolate nuevecito cuando tenga dinero por favor-le rogaba el tierno niño mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas se resbalan por sus mejillas.

-No, vuelve a casa, yo ya soy grande y por es puedo jugar con Meiko y Luka-dijo ella sonriendo malvadamente, volteo la cabeza para ver a unas niñas de 10 años de edad jugando con una cuerda.

El niño se levanto mostrando dignidad fingida, se giro en sus talones y se marcho, poco a poco fue poniendo una cara triste se sentía mal, la casa de los pequeños niños no estaba lejos de hecho estaba casi enfrente de aquel parque pero el no quería regresar.

Volteo para ver a su hermana que ya se había olvidado de el, jugaba con Luka y Meiko, el envidioso decidió gastarse todo lo que le quedaba en el bolsillo, se dirigió a un puesto de dulces no muy lejos de donde se hallaba.

-me puede dar unas galletas de chocolate con menta-pidio el niño, un señor ya ansiano le tendio las galletas con una gran sonrisa al niño, cuando el se disponía a pagar el señor solo contesto que asi estaba bien.

Estaba molesto con su hermana, ella era tan malvada con el pobrecito Len, claro que él no era tampoco una perita en dulce pero si era demasiado tierno para no hacerle caso a su carita de convencimiento.

Por eso odiaba a Rin por que por ser su gemela siempre sabia que aquella cara era falsa.

Se sentó resignado a la sombra de un gran árbol y comenzó a comer galletas.

Cada minuto se sentía más triste y solo, hasta que decidió regresar a su casa, se levantaba cuando de pronto de la nada una niña lo empujo y cayó al suelo, raspándose el codo con la corteza del árbol.

-Oye TU fíjate-dijo el niño señalándola acusadoramente y frunciendo el ceño que rápidamente cambio al verla con más detenimiento.

Aquella niña era muy hermosa, su cabello aqua-marine era muy largo y estaba atado en dos altas coletas, sus ojos eran del mismo color de su cabello y su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de la niña y un kimono verde su cuerpo.

-Hola, lo siento soy Hatsune Miku, no te vi…-dejo la oración en el aire esperando el nombre de el niño que la veía con las mejillas encendidas desde el pasto.

-Y-o s-soy L-len, Len Kagamine-dijo el viéndola con curiosidad, le parecía que ella era la niña mas hermosa del mundo.

Ella sonrió y el sitio que se desvanecería en el aire, ella le tendió la mano y él se quedo viendo su mano, tan blanca como la nieve.

-Vamos Len, yo te ayudo-dijo ella y el al escuchar su nombre en la boca de Miku tembló inconscientemente.

Tomo la mano de la niña y se levanto tomando impulso.

-¿Me das?-pregunto ella sonriendo, Len por su parte no entendió lo que ella le había dicho hasta que vi, que ella veía sus galletas.

El frunció el ceño.

-No-dijo decidido, el jamás compartiría sus cosas con una extraña aunque esta fuera hermosa.

-por favor-dijo ella y el negó con la cabeza, para confirmar que no le iba a dar nada, se llevo una galleta a la boca.

Miku se le quedo viendo a la galleta sonrió y con una leve inclinación, mordió el trozo que sobresalía de la galleta pero no la soltó.

Len ante esta acción se sonrojo violentamente pero tampoco dejo de morderla, Miku y Len comenzaron a comer aquella galleta sin separarse ni una sola vez, mirándose a los ojos y desafiándose.

Cuando sus labios dieron un pequeño rose, Miku se convirtió en un farolillo rojo pero siguió comiendo la ya casi inexistente galleta.

Fue un beso lo que se dieron, duro apenas unos 3 segundo pero fue su primer beso, ella fue la primera en separarse, mostro una gran sonrisa.

-No que no me dabas-dijo ella y Salió corriendo del lugar sin siquiera despedirse de Len.

El niño rojo como un tomate, acaricio levemente sus labios, todo su cuerpo tenia sensaciones extrañas y sus labios temblaban sonrio un poco jamas habia probado algo tan dulce como los labios de Hatsune Miku, las galletas podian ser muy dulces pero jamas tan dulces como sus labios

así fue como Len ahora de 14 años estaba enamorado de Miku, ella se había convertido en una diva, Len no se quedaba atrás el y su hermana rin habían triunfado tanto como Miku, el tenia millones de enamoradas en el mundo pero a la única que realmente amaba, era ella su Miku, ella que ni siquiera se acordaba de él, ni de su primer beso.

* * *

Que tal quedo mm se que quedo soso y tal vez un poco feo en fin espero que me dejen unos reviewsillos vale? Hasta la prox sayoo.


End file.
